unus_last_forsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elements
coff coff exposition coff coff *COUFFDDD* (NOTE: Elements are determined by the player's personality and occupation. You cannot have a character who has a random element unrelated to their personality.) Terra Well, it's Terra. What else do I have to say? You can control dirt, metals, all kinds of stuff. I mean, it's a really useful power, but I wouldn't really pick it. You could repair doors or basically anything, you can make the earth devour people, and no one will ever remember their happy little soul before their life was cut short - You know, basic stuff. Their personality can be basically anything, but they're usually pretty laid back and use medieval armor in combat. Maces are cool. Shadow Shadow is the funniest class of all, and here's why. I'm sure lots of edgelords out there are gonna want Shadow. But they're not gonna get it, because the calm and collected people with patience, and the opposite of all the edgy teenagers, are the only ones who will get the power of darkness. In fact it's a pretty rare power. But honestly, what IS edgy about darkness? It's a place where light cannot gather, due to an object blocking it or a supernatural force absorbing it. It's not the "Endless Void of Death." It's not "My True Home," because everyone lives with a bit of darkness. If it is your true home, why do you sit on a chair all day staring at a luminescent rectangle emitting the brightest light you could find in your room other than the sun? If you mean you never go outside then, you're stupid. Sorry, I got a little distracted. Anyway, Shadow is a mainly tank-like class that can use the shadows to break the enemy's line of sight. Nature If you were disappointed at how not-edgy Shadow is, look no further than Nature! The Jigsaw Killer would love this one. Although elements don't have "specal koul abelitiz," Nature specializes in traps, poison, chaos, entropy-- you name it. Nature players tend to be beautiful although dangerous, unstable, or just murderous. Although it is possible to find a Nature player who likes order more than chaos, you're going to have to go through a lot of multiverses and timelines to find 'em. Spirit Spirit is like the order and magic and and and equivalent of Nature.They are usually quite squishy, and you'd need a tank-ish class like Shadow if you're going to try to defeat a boss with only a Spirit player, although Spirit players tend to do a lot of damage. They tend to look, well, whatever they look like. They're also related to Illusion. Did I forget to mention that they're completely FABULOUS? Illusion Illusion is the edgy (if beautiful) counterpart of Spirit. Illusion specializes in illusions, (no fecal matter, Sherlock) making people walk into walls, make people kill themselves(that got dark fast), and they do things with knives and staves and wands and sords and shawbrlkesmbaitpb,iewamei,awep Point is, it does stuff, it's effective, and you don't want to run into it. Their form of "game mana" is Corruption, and the more an Illusion user has the more the boundaries of time and space seem to disappear. Also, their color scheme is purple, black, (sometimes) white, and maybe red. Unless they just wear normal clothes. Point is, ignore the point of this paragraph or whatever. Can this even qualify as a paragraph? YOU DON'T KNOW! Aqua Now, don't get confused! If you think Aqua is about ripping people's blood out of their body and shooting high-velocity molecules of iron, or maybe even summoning aquatic wildlife(with the exception of Book of Oceans and Creatures), then you're stupid! (no offense) Aqua has the ability to heal through creating blood out of atomic patterns and has the ability to change multiple things for better or worse: An Aqua user can change the speed of a beating heart and even stop it through compressing or dispersing blood in the blood vessels, which can be used to heal or to kill. Take your pick. An Aqua user can also send blood to different blood vessels and do the weirdest surgery you've ever seen. Aqua players are usually picked for being calm, and sensible, which can usually stop fights in their own team, and it's a mostly support class, but Aqua can do some SERIOUS damage.They can control tidal waves and have the ability to shoot high-velocity water droplets at mostly humanoid organic (or non-organic) structures because the writer of this story is too lazy to make aliens that don't look mostly human. Vacuum Now, don't take these guys as edgy, but if you ever see a Vacuum player, RUN.̤͔ Or, at least, try. Vacuum players are the most rare of all, and may be literally dead inside. They have no mercy, and may even abandon their group at any second. But do you want to know the sad thing about them? They're logical. Why stay in a group that would only slow you down from achieving your destiny, whatever it may be? There is no such thing as a soul, only an arrangement of electric charges that code them to do a specific thing. Nothing will stay forever in this ever-decaying world. Nothing will ever be remembered or truly loved. And this is all just a story anyway. And if you're the most powerful in your group, why hold yourself back? don't tell them I said this but they are pretty edgy Light Fast! Glamorous! Painful! I-can't-stop-sparkling! Light users are usually even more fabulous than Spirit users and are even more squishy and even more swift! They deal more damage, but are extremely fragile! They can emit bright, burning bursts of twinkling light! Ghirahim would be proud! ONLY THE PUREST OF SUNBURNS! hue Plasma Well, what do I say? There's a good chance you'll get a decent Plasma player. But there's an even better chance you'll get one who hates everything or just wants to be a Shadow player (see: Shadow) but it's still a pretty cool element. Plasma players are mostly offense and tank-like, and can shoot gigantic bursts of scorching flames wherever is willed. Their form of "game mana" is Heat, and the more a Plasma player has, the faster their bursts of plasma disperse, but the more overall damage they do. Energy Energy users are usually knowledgeable in basic physics and electronics, and have the ability of adding different kinds of energy to random objects, slightly breaking the universe: * Mechanical Energy * Kinetic Energy * Electronic Energy * Sound Energy * Potential Energy * Light Energy Due to this, their color scheme can be basically anything they want. Oh, did I forget to mention that they're incredibly lazy? Removal of Energy Basically the same as Energy, but they have the ability to ''remove ''any type of energy. They're also related to the power of frost, and the personality of being cold.